


Gratsu Highschool Au

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Highschool AU, I dont care tho, I like Natsu and Lucy platonic, If this gets any kudos's i will be amazed, Im a band geek, Im actually posting this, M/M, Natsu has a little anxiety, No Smut, There will be minor oc's but only because I dont wanna add everyone in band, and a loser, anyone else into bmc, cuz i wanna make sure this isnt trash, did i say this was gay?, how does one tag?, i like projecting, im forever into fairy tail, it has slow updates, oi have had to retype the same tag so many times im almost giving up on tagging, some characters may be ooc and if they are please tell me, this is gay, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: I decided I wanted to do a highschool au. But I was so sick and tired of not having any fics and Natsu being a band geek so I made my own. Tell me what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cursing and also I projected a little

School. Also known as, pure hell. School is basically a place where kids are sent to learn “time management”. Time management my ass. I learn nothing about time management. All I learn is how to run all the way from the musical arts building to the high school building in record time. It doesn’t help that I need to put away two instruments, two folders and occasionally-depending on the season- drill. After that, - if I’m lucky- I get to class on time, sometimes I am forced to stay a “little” late to do some library stuff. Such as, finding solos for people who didn’t find their solo on the day we were finding solos. Of course, I have no friends other than the band. Which is more of a family than friends. But of course, it came the time to actually...ugh Socialize. I have no clue why the hell they would let someone else take my seat because I wasn’t there for the first 5 minutes. I kind of felt hurt, but if they want to dis their friends then go ahead.  
“Little bitches…” I muttered under my breath, I could hear them say they’re sorry, but I didn’t care. I sighed as I got my food and stood awkwardly. I could go to the woodwind table, I have friends there too, but I didn’t feel like listening to them tell the same joke about Kates shirt. I sighed and ran a hand through my pink hair.  
“NATSU!” I turned my head and faced my sister who was waving her hand like crazy at her table, making motions to come over. With a fond smile, I made my way over. 

“What?” I asked as I stood feeling a little out of place. 

“Come on sit dooooowwwnn!” My sister -Wendy- whined pointing at the chair next to me. Sighing softly, I took a seat, and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Who’s this?” The red heard questioned raising an eye. There were very few people who were at the table. Currently it was me, Wendy, red head, some guy with dark blue hair, and a blonde.  
“Oh, this is Natsu!” Wendy exclaimed, she began talking a mile a minute, something I had began to get used to, I have lived with her for most of her life after all. I attempted a total of two times to get her to shut up, as no one could understand anything she was saying. The first attempt was me saying her name. The second -successful- attempt was me putting my hand in her face. Even though it was successful, it earned quite a few confused and annoyed looks.  
“HEY! THAT’S OUR FRIEND YOU CAN’T TREAT HER LIKE THAT!” The blondie exclaimed,  
“Wooow I’m sooooo scared.” I replied sarcastically, that’s one of the things I’m known for. Sarcasm. I shrugged at the fuming blonde. I can do whatever I want, Wendy’s my sister and she doesn’t care that I do that. She has her method of getting me to shut up, and I have mine. If I do something she doesn’t like, she’ll tell me.  
“Natsu, be nice.” Wendy said, jokingly. I sighed and played along.  
“Finnneeee, I’ll try to be nice. No promises.” We were in the same grade, even though she’s younger than me. But, apparently with a brain like hers you really can skip a few grades. I just feel bad, because even though she may have a great brain and she skipped a few grades that doesn’t mean she’s been playing the flute for 5 years. She has skipped 8th and 9th, but has been playing since 6th. So, for 2 years, she has been playing and now this year.  
“So, are you going to introduce me to your friends or am I going to have to guess until I get their name correct?” I asked playfully.

“No, that won’t be necessary Natsu. My name is Erza Scarlet, I’m class president.” Red head  
-Erza- Said nodding to blondie, who managed to calm down.  
“I’m Lucy Heartfilia, I am in tenth grade and in a relationship so don’t ask.” Lucy said with a smile, her tongue sticking out with her head tilted. Mockingly I silently mimicked what she said while rolling my eyes. Earning a laugh from the one with dark blue hair. ‘He looks kind of cute’ I though slightly blushing.  
“I’m gay- I mean Gray Fullbuster.” He said coolly. They all looked at me waiting for something. Confused, I stared until I actually started to realize that they were waiting for me to introduce myself.  
“OHH! NOW I HAVE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!!” I exclaimed with my hands on my head. “I’m Natsu Dragneel. I’m single and not ready to mingle. Also, Luigi, I’m gay.” I said with a smile. Ignoring her cries of, ‘that wasn’t her name!’ I knew it wasn’t her name, I just liked to mess with her.  
“Y’all don’t mind that I’m sitting here fop you?” I asked, Wendy gasped in shock saying something along the lines of ‘Never Natsu! We love having you here!!’ I mainly tuned her out due to, I know she has wanted me to sit with them I just, always got anxious and backed out last minute.  
“Actually, it might be fun to have you around pinky.” Gray said, as the bell rang.  
I sighed and dumped my food out. And trudged back to 5th period. I was beginning to walk away from the garbage cans when I heard,  
“OI! PINKY!!!” I turned and to my surprise was Gray.  
“Oh, hey Gray, what’s up?” I asked confused, most people that approached me were band people, or nerds about science club. Which mainly ended with me ignoring them, I want no affiliations with a nerd, I’m a geek not a nerd. Which brings me to start ranting in my head. ‘Why is it that people stereotyped to wear glasses and overalls? Like marching band bibbers is the closest thing to overalls you’ll get to overalls, in this band. And the glasses thing? How dare they think because we’re geeks we wear glasses, I have perfect vision I’ll have you kno-‘  
“NATSU!”  
“What?” I was brought out of my rant, I looked at Gray confused.  
“I’ve been calling your name for a while. You okay?” Aww, Gray looked kind of hot concerned.  
“Oh, yeah I was just ranting in my head. What do you need?” I asked curiously.  
“I was wondering where you’re heading?” We came to a stop in a hallway, which was surprisingly empty. Glancing at my phone, it showed that we had 6 more minutes till we had to be in class.  
“I have to head back to Biology. What about you?” I asked, I tended to sit in the back and play on my phone, so I didn’t really care. I mainly cared about English, it was simple. I got good grades, and I really liked my teacher she was nice. You don’t understand something, stay after a little bit and ask for help, instantly your grade goes up that two points you need for a B.  
“I have mathematics, it sucks. It will be the death of me.” Gray sighed, I agree, math sucks. All you need is Band and English. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically,  
“The struggle is real. What’s your 4th-period class?” Gray, smiles, and replies,  
“I have English, and you?” Sweet. At least we have 1 class together.  
“Same,” Taking a glance at my phone, “We have like 2 minutes to get to class, have fun running,” I said before walking to Biology, leaving him confused, until he shook his head and began to make his way to the stairwell.  
~Gray~  
I watched as he walked away, swaying his hips slightly. Shaking my head, I snapped out of my daze and made my way to the stairwell. I walked speedily up the stairs and made a sharp right and made my way through the doors a minute before the bell rang.  
I made my way to my seat and slung my bag over my chair and took out my book and began to sketch. It wasn’t long before Juvia came over and took her seat a panting mess like she had run a marathon.  
“Juvia was looking everywhere for you! Where have you been!” Juvia was a little clingy, but I didn’t mind. She used to have a crush on me before she moved on and gave Lyon -My brother- a chance. I was happy for them when it worked out, and that it wasn’t just ‘one date and that’s it’. Juvia and I were close friends. She tended to be motherly and was very protective of her friends. Now that I think about it, that’s common in the group, we all are protective of our friends and will stop at nothing to make someone happy when they’re feeling sad.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell whispering an ‘I’ll tell you later’ before turning to the teacher who began to write equations on the board.  
~Time skip end of school, Natsu~  
Finally, the terrible day ended and I’m finally free! For a whole 2 and a half hours!!! WOW! Making my way back to the music building I decided I could lounge around there. I was in the hallway when the “Gang” (Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray) came up to me.  
“Hey Natsu!” Lucy greeted me, “We’re thinking about heading to the bakery, wanna go with us?” I smiled, if it was under two hours and I ate very little, I will be on time and I won’t get sick at marching rehearsal.  
“Uhh sure, I have to be back at the school at around 4:15 though.” I said sadly, I couldn’t miss a practice I needed to be there to set drill and in case my brass children wanted to pass off on a show tune. My response earned a few confused looks, Wendy was the only one who understood, and her shoulders drooped a little. Sighing softly, she must have forgotten that we had to move the rehearsal due to an event that came up. I, myself, almost forgot that there was rehearsal today. I only remembered because I sent Mira a text saying we had to stay after.  
Wendy and I lived with Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman, they were like another family to us. They took us in when we needed them. Wendy and I, could go live on our own but, it would be lonely.  
“Oh, well it shouldn’t take that long. All we need is strawberry cheesecake and we’re good.” Erza said practically with stars in her eyes. They all seem nice, I think I might sit with them for lunch from now on. Screw rolling dice to see if I can sit somewhere, they’re nice. And Gray’s hot, I’m not giving that up.  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Lucy said grabbing Wendy and I’s hands and pulled us along with Erza and her. Wendy seemed used to it, and I just looked at Gray for help. TO which he just shrugged and walked with his hands in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Natsu had to find a new seat actually happened to me. I didn't eat that I day I ended up going home. And the 'brass children' Also was something that did happen at rehearsal, I was told to play a note and the brass captain came over there a jokingly yelled, "AS MY BRASS CHILD I ORDER YOU TO PLAY!" so thats where I got brass children. Tell me what you think


	2. End of the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter but basically, the ending of the day. I'm bad at summaries and writing in general...

As promised, he still had about, glancing at his phone it showed ‘3:45’. So about 30 minutes until he had to be there. It takes about 3 minutes to do a lap, 1 if he was rushing. But, 10 minutes to get the podiums set up and mark the attendance block. Well, assuming they were going to talk and waste time. Seeing as how the school had only started back up again after summer a month ago. They had a while until Mpa. That was still no excuse for the rookies to slack off. Most rehearsals are just making sure you know where you are going. Band camp is just making sure you know how to march and can play your music.

But anyway, Natsu might as well make the most of his almost half hour.

“So Natsu, you said you and Wendy had to be back at the school around 4:15. Why?” Lucy asked, which Erza soon followed up with,

“Yes, why is it you must go back to the school. I thought the school day was over? One of the only things still going on is tutoring. If you need help with anything you know you can always ask us.” Erza soon went on a rant about how we don’t need to hide his grades from them. Everyone needs help at one point. And how it was better to ask now than later when it’s too late.

“Erza, I don’t need help with anything. I have a rehearsal.” Natsu said before he walked off. The group following him.

What surprised them was what Natsu did next. Natsu out of the blue ran up to this girl and yelled, “BEGONE, THOT!!!” Before any other word could be uttered. Lucy had gasped, she looked furious.

“NATSU! YOU DO NOT CALL SOMEONE A THOT!” Lucy had grabbed Natsu by the ear and was yelling at him until some other guy had to pull her off. While the rest of the gang just stared, to confused at the scene that just happened.

“WOAH! What is going on here?!” The guy asked when he finally got Natsu and Lucy separated. Lucy panting and her hair a mess as she tried to compose herself. The girl who was called a thot was laughing on the floor with tears rolling down her face, while Natsu just rubbed his ear. “Anyone mind explaining to me what happened?” The guy asked

Before anyone even had time to breathe, Lucy was already talking. “NATSU CALLED HER A THOT!” Lucy already looked like she would attack Natsu again and Natsu just shook his head.

“…HAHAHA” The guy burst out into laughter pointing a finger at Natsu. “This is why you don’t make band jokes outside of band Natsu!” The girl told him when she had calmed down, now only giggles escaped her.

“What? Aren’t you mad you were called a thot?” Erza said confused as she looked at Wendy who made her way over to the girl.

“*Sigh* Natsu, now we have to explain to her the joke and then it’s not funny.” The girl looked at him with a look that exclaimed how done she was.

“I didn’t think they were going to follow me.” Natsu sighed, he should have waited until later then they could laugh without his ear being pinched.

“Wait who even are Y'all?” Gray asked, “And how do you know him?” Gray was suspicious of them and how they knew Natsu. He didn’t think Natsu just had friends around the school. But what made even less sense, is that she looked young. And the boy looked around the same age as him.

“Oh, well. I’m Shelby and I’m in eighth grade. And I have the same 2nd and 3rd period with Natsu.” The girl explained with a smile checking her phone and showing it to Wendy who nodded.

“Oh, I also have 2nd and 3rd with Natsu, my names Jake. I’m in 10th.” The boy -Jake- said, as he looked at his phone gesturing to the left.

Natsu sighed as he glanced at his phone, he knew he had to leave soon. He really didn’t want to, but he knew he had to. He was Brass Captain, and apart of the field committee, so he couldn’t just sit out. He was not about to step or more like jump down to the woodwinds level.

“Well you guys, I have to go now. See you tomorrow.” Natsu waved goodbye before giving a slight jog to catch up with his other friends.

He and Wendy stopped in their tracks and looked at each other before an argument broke out.

The gang turned around at this, but Jake and Shelby didn’t seem to mind one bit, just glanced back and hoped for the best.

Gray whispered to Erza, “What do you think they’re fighting about?” Erza shook her head.

“I don’t know, but…FRIENDS NEVER FIGHT!” Erza said in a tone f matter a fact and walked over to them. Gray shrugged at Lucy and walked with her. When Erza arrived over there she was immediately greeted with yelling.

“I THOUGHT YOU TOLD MIRA TO PICK THEM UP!!” Natsu yelled at Wendy.

“I THOUGHT YOU HAD TAKEN CARE OF IT!!!”

“STOP!” Erza yelled, “What is the meaning of this?!” Erza yelled.

Wendy and Natsu had two different sides of the story. The real story is,

  _It was a lazy a Tuesday and the weather was looking bad. So, to avoid a repeat of last season. They had rescheduled the marching rehearsal. It was a good idea, just, the day they did that was the day Happy and Charles had to stay after school. Happy had to stay after for tutoring and Charles had to stay with him so he wouldn’t be alone._

_“Wendy could you tell Mira or Lisanna, they’re probably going to be the ones to pick Happy up,” Natsu said before going into the kitchen. “Mira said she was going to be out late and told me to make dinner so I’m going to get started. Send her a text, alright?”_

_Wendy shrugged and made a mental note to tell her about picking them up. But Wendy forgot, and Natsu had thought that she did it, so he wasn’t worried._

_That day he walked Happy to school and told him goodbye and have a nice day. And walked to his school. (Which were conveniently close to each other Happy and Charles were 4th grade.) Natsu told them Mira was going to pick them up at around 4. Because that was usually the time they finished._

_But, back to the present_

“Okay so, basically there are two children that don’t have a ride home?” Erza asked, earning two nods from them. “They go to the Magnolia Elementary?” Erza asked, once again earning two nods.

“*Sigh* I can get them and drop them off here. Okay? That way they are with you and not at some school.”

Natsu had to hand it to her, that was a good idea. He owed her one. Even if It made him feel uneasy. Seeing as how he just met these people today, so he didn’t know if he could trust them around Happy.

“Erza you don’t have to, I can always call my eldest cousin Ga-” Wendy began, but was interrupted by Natsu,

“If that name is Gajeel, I will disown you and throw you out on the streets. I do _not_ have the strength to deal with him today.” Natsu grumbled. Gajeel was one of Natsu and Wendy’s closest cousins. Although, he and Natsu didn’t get along the best. They still deeply cared for each other.

“Who’s Gajeel?” Gray asked, confused, Wendy had never mentioned Gajeel only Natsu and occasionally a Sting and Rouge.

How big was their family? Thinking about it, it seemed kind of small.

“A cousin of ours, we have others but, he’s one of the closest…” Wendy exclaimed before pulling out her phone and typing something in.

“Natsu it’s 4. Erza you don’t have to go. Natsu can go.” Wendy tried to explain but it was too late. Erza had her mind made up and was set on getting them no matter what.

“Just…Be careful!” Wendy called out to her.

“Uhhh, so what do we do…That was our ride…” Lucy asked shifting from one foot to another. Gray, on the other hand, did not look impressed with this situation. He just hummed and walked towards Natsu.

“Got any place I can sit? My legs hurt like hell.” Natsu rolled his eyes before walking to the place where he originally was heading.

“The band room has chairs. Make yourself comfortable.” Natsu replied in a sarcastic voice as he opened the doors that led to the music building.  And walked into the first set of doors on his left.

“Boom, The band room.” Natsu walked in and grabbed some papers and sat down in a seat. Wendy had gone off with one of her friends.

Lucy and Gray hovered uncomfortably around Natsu. Feeling awkward, well at least Lucy. Gray had sat down and began to look at what Natsu was looking at.

“What do those dots mean?” Gray asked, tilting his chair for a better view before Natsu explained it meant a set. Then had to explain what a set was and why it was important.

Once Natsu had finally finished explaining everything another guy walked in. Gray remembered him as the freshman who talks a lot. He was on the wrestling team he believes.

‘Jason Walker.’ Gray thinks, he doesn’t know for sure.  ‘What is he doing here?’ Gray wondered. Tuning in to the conversation but going on his phone to keep suspicion low.

“When do you think I can pass off on the second tune?” Jason asked, before setting down a case. Natsu checked his phone.

“Is now a good time?” Natsu asked Jason, who shrugged and started to unpack an instrument. A trombone to be specific. “Got music?” Jason nodded and made his way to the practice room. Natsu got um and stretched before waiting a minute, allowing Jason to get warmed up.

A few minutes passed and Natsu and Jason left the practice room. Natsu looked around before asking someone something. Earning a sigh and an answer. Natsu nodded his head understanding, before erasing the Jazz list.

“FIELD COMMITTEE! OUTSIDE IN 15!!!” Natsu hollered, causing a few people to groan and continue doing what they were doing.

Lucy had a look of question on her face, but before she could ask the question the door opened. To reveal a boy with light blue hair, with a hoodie and shorts on. His face lighting up like a Christmas tree when he saw Natsu.

“NATSU!!!” The boy exclaimed before running to Natsu, hugging him. A girl with white hair and a dress on with white tights walked in calmly going to Wendy.

“Hey, buddy!” Natsu hugged the boy back, kneeling to do so. “Thanks, Erza,” Natsu said as he got back up. Happy clinging to him, like a koala.

“I’m tired.” The boy said -probably Happy- “How long do we have to be here?” Happy questioned.

“Till around…” Natsu was hesitant, looking at a pile of papers. “About 8:30 to 9ish. Sorry, Happy. You can borrow my hoodie if you’d like and take a nap on the field or watch us.” Natsu suggested. Happy just mumbled and shook his head.

Natsu sighed, “Happy, I’ve got to go out to the field in a few minutes. I can call Lisanna or Mira to pick you up. Even though Mira has to work, and Lisanna’s working too, filling in for me.” Natsu explained motioning to others that he would go outside in a few.

Natsu walked over to where the gang was standing. And thanked them for everything. Mainly Erza for taking Happy and Charles here.

“Well, I gotta go! See you later!!!” Natsu waved goodbye, to them as they left. Him turning to do his things, while they left for home

“…So that’s Wendy’s brother?” The gang laughed and got into the car and Erza drove them to their houses and went to hers.


End file.
